


别对我说谎第70章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第70章

尚雪臣开始的时候以为季书平是要帮他脱去上衣，等他抬头的时候，季书平却把衣服领口卡在他的鼻梁上，他的双手被制住，衣服盖着眼睛，他什么都看不到，尤其看不到季书平的脸，这让他有些慌张。

他张嘴喊了两三声，都没有听到季书平的回答，身体还是被人带着摇晃，可他十分没有安全感。透过衣服，他好像看见了闪光，是什么在亮？他好像把自己的手机摆上了床头柜子，可他还是不确定到底是什么在亮，他的眼睛被盖住，心里渐渐生出了恐惧，尤其还看到了有东西在闪着光。

在他害怕的时候，身体被人狠狠撞了一下，他只有恳求着，“轻一点。”他还是看不到季书平的脸，身体开始颤抖，声音开始转调，由原本轻柔着上扬的声音，转为低沉黯哑，“不要这样！我看不到，松开我！”

季书平被尚雪臣的突然吼叫吓住了，尚雪臣的身体没有挣扎，或者说是颤抖的厉害而忘记了挣扎，只嘴上不停喊叫着。季书平原本要松开他，又想起他和杨连的对话。

怎么才能治好他？

认知行为疗程，让患者在一定程度上重现创伤性事件。

季书平抓紧了尚雪臣的手腕，低下头亲在他的嘴角，“我在这里，你胃痛了吗？”

尚雪臣听到季书平的声音，确认他还在自己身边，摇着头，“胃不痛。”

那就是身体还在能承受的阶段，季书平狠了狠心，抽出挂在腰间的皮带，绑住了尚雪臣的双手，尚雪臣不懂他的意图，只知道不停的问他，“你在干什么？”

“别害怕。”

尚雪臣听到这一句话之后，就再也感受不到身上人，他的眼睛仍旧什么都不看到，手被绑住，让他没有挣脱的可能性，只大吼大叫着，“季书平，不要！”

没人回答他，好像房里只剩他一个人。

“季书平！季书平！季书平！你出来，别丢下我一个人！”

季书平就坐在床边，看着他蹬着腿脚的吼叫，他想这或许是一个契机，是以后他们能无所顾忌相拥对方的契机，所以他忍着上前安慰尚雪臣的冲动，在心里计算着时间，仔细观察着尚雪臣是否出现发病的征兆。

尚雪臣渐渐开始发冷，他的身体失去了气力，被遮住的眼睛看不到周围，脑里有记忆开始闪现，眼前浮现出一些许久未见的画面。他身体止不住的在颤抖，残存的理智告诉他要冷静，再冷静，不能在被过去打散自己所有的底线，不能让自己情绪崩溃。

想点开心的事吧，没错，想点开心的事情。

什么让他开心？他扭了下身子，脖子里的坠子还在锁骨之间。对了，今天季书平给他看了彩虹，今早看了日出，昨晚看了星星。身体冷静了一点，他继续想着开心的事，季书平问以后这样陪着他好不好，他很想回答好来着。季书平帮他挑出了脚底的刺，和他一起去超市买了菜，围着吃了火锅。他很喜欢季书平在厨房忙菜的样子，这让他会想到家的样子。

“季书平，你在哪里？你别这样，我害怕。”

还有那次在吧台上，他想起了小时候的摇摇车，还说要给季书平投币坐一次摇摇车。

“季书平，我还没带你去坐摇摇车。我很想玩跷跷板。”

季书平上前抱住了他的腿，“你想起什么了吗？都想起了吗？”

“你在这里吗，季书平？”

“我在这里。”季书平摸着他的小腹，在向上摸到他的胸口，“尚雪臣，我在。”

“不要盖住我的眼睛，我看不到你，不要绑住我，这样我不能抱着你。我会害怕。”

“我给你解开。”季书平伸手拉开盖住他眼睛的衣服，看见他蓄满水光的眼睛，这让他有一点后悔，帮他解开绑手的皮带，刚一解开，尚雪臣双腿夹着他的腰，翻身把他带倒在床。

他骑着季书平，举起拳头就要往他脸上砸，“你耍我是不是！”拳头就要落在季书平的鼻梁骨上，可季书平一点要躲的意思都没有，拳头还是在他鼻梁上悬停。

“你到底记不记得？”

尚雪臣只以为他问的是许约的事情，一时心虚，甩开拳头，“我记得又怎样？”

“你记得？”

“是，我记得。我们看完电影的第二天我就想起来了，只是不想承认。”

“原来是这样。”季书平现在才懂，他不记得小时候的事，但他记得他们第一次的事情，“原来你都记得。”他直起身子，看着骑坐在自己身上的尚雪臣，“既然你记得，那是不是要兑现。”

“你就因为我不记得，所以故意这样来逼我？”尚雪臣眼里的水光还未消去。

“是啊。”季书平抱着他，带着他翻身，护着他的后脑勺，让他躺倒在床上，“因为我这个人喜欢完整，许下的诺言要完整，就是要你给我兑现。”

“季书平，你……”

季书平分开他的双腿，继续未完成的事，“我要你只有我，从此以后也只要我。”

尚雪臣因为刚刚季书平故意中途退场而生气，在他帮自己解了绑手的皮带的时候，憋着那一股气想揍他。拳头要碰上他鼻子的时候还是心软了，这一心软全身都没了力，任由季书平摆布。

他的腿脚经由刚刚情绪上所起的一场虚惊而无力，只被季书平抬着挂在他的大腿上，随着他的动作在摇晃，看着比浮萍还轻，他是真的没了力气。他觉得季书平好像掐上了自己的腰，掐着往下拽着，每一下都顶到了他的髋骨，是要他配合未完成的事，可他体内的情欲分子都偃旗息鼓，像是吃了一场败仗，他是败了，没费季书平的一兵一卒。身体震颤了一下，季书平又要摩挲着玩弄自己的开关，他不清楚，感觉迟钝了，视觉还清晰着，看到季书平滴汗的下巴，想要伸手帮他揩掉，只是抬不起手，不是季书平绑住他又解开他，是自己从未解开过心结。

他感觉有些累，说不上究竟是哪里累，为的什么累，只是视线里晃动的季书平看的他眼花。季书平低头看他，对上他迷蒙晦暗的眼睛，他像是没了骨头瘫在那里，身体摇晃的如风中残叶，只是风让他飘到哪里就飘到哪里。

那双看着自己那样无神的眼比他任何时候的刻薄都更刺痛人心，季书平不想看他这样的眼睛，他要的是看着自己时亮起的那双眼，自欺欺人的用手掌覆上他的眼。然后听到暗哑的声音，“你又要我怎样？”

说完这句，尚雪臣就后悔了，好似把自己无端端的弄成了一个怨妇，可他有什么底气来抱怨。算了，都是劫，皆是命。

尚雪臣摸上了季书平的手腕，拿开了遮住自己眼睛的手，仔细的看着身上的季书平，换了语气，问他，“你哪里不满意，你说。我服务到位，先生。”

季书平不喜欢他的刻意疏远。季书平原想哄他，用自己的两片唇包柔他的舌头，他对自己的亲吻总是没办法，就像在学校，在山顶，起初再怎么的不情愿最后都会全身心投入进和他的亲吻里。可他低头，只是刚鼻尖碰到了鼻尖，就听到尚雪臣说，“特殊服务要加小费的，先生。”

特殊服务？他们的接吻终于不被他算入正途，成了情色交易里加价的待售商品。

季书平生气的托起他的腰，十二分的用力，要他不得不顶起骨盆。尚雪臣拱起了腰，不发一声。是这样的力度不够他发声？季书平伸手摸上他身前孤独可怜的玩意儿，摸着端口打着转，食指翘起带出黏连，尚雪臣没有反应，他就手上加力，刮到底部，然后用手做牢，死死圈住。

尚雪臣终于被季书平折磨得少了阴阳怪气，恶声出口，“放开我！”

季书平攥紧了他，“你不是要让我满意？”

尚雪臣只重复着，“放开我！”

“不是该客气的求我一声说，请放开我，先生？”

尚雪臣揪紧了床单，没了声响。房内床架声比窗外风声聒噪。季书平不依，不让他这样轻巧躲过，要他出声认错。他不喜欢变成他嘴里没有姓名的先生，那样一个冷漠的代名词，听起来似乎套在谁的身上都可以。哪怕是他咬着牙恨恨的喊他“季书平！”他都不会想要像现在这样折磨他。

尚雪臣的脸皮由白变红，渐渐憋成紫红，他像是变了异的变色龙被季书平攥紧了尾巴，他是清楚自己身体，掌握着他体内变色因子的无理主人。手指过于用力的揪紧了床单，指关节发白且颤抖，脚尖不由自主的开始绷紧，后背上下蹭着床单，只带痒了全身，让他怀疑这床单不干净。事实证明，该服软的地方是不能咬牙硬挺的，这只会换来自己承受不住的冲击。激得他腰身向上挺起，他哑着嗓子喊，“季书平！”

“喊我干什么？！”

他眼里带着氤氲雾气，“快…放开。”声音软下许多。

“你要什么？”

腰身又往上挺起，声音被强硬的贴合动作打碎，“要……”

“要什么？嗯？说给我听。”季书平是不会心软的拷问者，手上一点不松，逼着他身体痛苦的哀求自由与解放。

“要…你…让……”身体不受控制的痉挛，声带也在痉挛，尚雪臣感觉自己好像是魔怔了。

为了让他顺利吐字成句，季书平大发慈悲放缓了动作，不再非得每一下都得深的贴上他的髋骨，只浅浅入着“说清楚，说清楚了我就放开。”

尚雪臣脖上青筋暴起，管不了太多，他需要发泄，肚子高高挺起，嘴巴降服于本能，气急败坏的说着，“要你让我射！”

季书平暂时放过了他，让他喘口气，解了牢笼，松了手。他松手的那一霎，尚雪臣的腰再多往上挺起一分，然后憋胀的地方悉数交待出来，让他得了自由，有了释放，喜悦冲顶，意识散落，身体放松且疲惫的倒下。

等到他蜷着的脚趾再舒展开，他又听见了身下床铺里的弹簧响。

他声音疲惫，有点羡慕起身上人的精力，“你可还真是不知疲倦啊。”

季书平的手摸上他的小腹，沾上一点他喷出的粘稠液体，滑着移动涂上他的胸口，打着转，“我不是还没射。”

尚雪臣找不到话来说，他这次是因为生理上“月满而亏”而真正疲惫了。季书平看出来了，有点后悔自己过于逼紧他以至于现在少了乐趣，让他完完全全成为手里的提线木偶。季书平不喜欢自己一个人唱独角戏，他喜欢尚雪臣亮着眼睛回应自己。

只有把瘫倒陷进床铺的尚雪臣翻个身，让他趴在床面上，胳膊绕过他的腰，摸上他的小腹，使劲提起，让他拱起后臀。季书平其实不喜欢这样的姿势，因为看不见身下人的脸，只是想着换个花样，他或许又突然来了兴致。

尚雪臣很累，手臂撑不起来，干脆趴着上半身，反正腰被季书平提着，他只要不扭头就看不到自己究竟是怎样谄媚讨好的撅着屁股，那也就可以不管自己现在到底是个什么羞耻状态。窗外的海风噼啪敲着窗户，他细听了一会儿才发现原来是自己听错了，不是风打着窗户，是季书平打着他的声音。他闭眼，回想了一会儿，有些后悔没有记住海岸上的风声，让他现在满耳朵都是季书平撞着他的声音，太过靠近声音清晰，他都能摸出季书平撞击自己的节奏规律，这不能让他分神逃避现状。

他听到季书平拍击自己身体的声音越来越快，他的的脸摩擦着床单，感觉快要磨破皮的时候动静停止，然后肚子里有了满胀感。他趴着没动，问，“结束了？”

季书平没有松开他提着尚雪臣腰的手，“还没有，一次不够。”

尚雪臣半张脸陷进床单，茫然去看窗外的风景，不知道今晚的海上有没有像昨晚布满了星，他只知道今晚没在季书平的眼里看到星。尚雪臣开口问的直接，“还要多久？”这意思是让季书平速战速决。在他感到季书平小腹的热度重又贴上自己皮肤的时候，他听到了回答，“天还没亮不是吗？”

就这样的回答，让他叹出一口气，说是叹气更像是无泪的哽咽。只这一声，再听不到。其实连那一声细微的叹气季书平也都没听到，因为床铺的声响实在太大盖过了那一声叹息。

他趴着比躺着时更能听到床垫里的弹簧声，没有先前清脆了，干瘪瘪的像是过度摇晃发出负荷疲劳的声响，他摸着床垫，小声说着，“辛苦你了，床。”然后像是觉得自己太过可笑，嗤笑出声。没人会和自己说一声“辛苦你了。”

季书平被他的嗤笑刺痛，停下动作，这是在嘲讽谁？他今夜里还没听到呻吟，就先听到了嘲笑。动作停顿不过片刻，总有办法让他发出自己喜欢的声音，他的手不是还捞着那发笑之人的腰吗，往前摸到鼓起的小腹，狠狠按下，像是拧紧出声的发条。

轻轻按下，是轻吟，重重按下，是哭音。虽然机械了些，可总比那一声笑来得悦耳。然后再俯下身去，贴紧他的后背，有时听他呻吟渐小，在出其不意的狠狠咬在他的蝴蝶骨上，这样他会被突如其来的袭击惊得出声。

尚雪臣陷在床单里的脸惨白的和床单颜色无异，他痴痴望着窗外，原来真正的麻木是这样的感觉，他从前以为没什么再能撼动自己，没什么再能让自己跌重一次了，是他想错了。他看着窗外夜色渐淡，由黑转青，再透出点白。然后自己胀到不能再胀的肚子再也没有了多余的空间来容纳，季书平终于放过了他，把他身体的掌控权还了回去。等季书平抽出，贴着自己后背的胸膛也退回时，只觉得因为出汗粘得太紧，好像撕下了一层皮肉，他只觉得前所未有的空虚，比在灯红酒绿里一个人喝闷酒还空虚。他的腰身被松开，胀满的肚子终于着落压上了床，肚子着落那一瞬他又听到了床铺里的弹簧响，像是缺油生锈发出难听的一声哑响，和他现在的状态无异。胀满压着的肚子让他感到难受，趴久了有呕吐感，可他实在是不想多用一分力来翻身，好像全身也只有手指能勉强动弹一下，自残般的趴着由着肚子难受。

季书平平躺在他的身边正平缓着呼吸，原本该是好的发展，他们看了星星，看了海，吹了海风，看过小镇风俗。还你情我愿缠绵着接过两次吻，回来的路上牵过了手，应该是要算作成功的约会，季书平平躺看着床顶，好像又不算，他情深意切的剖白还是让尚雪臣逃开。对了，还有现在，外面已经天亮，昨天已经过去了，可惜了这次约会，没能画上完美的句号，又是在床上吵了一架。季书平转脸看着身旁趴着的人，只看见了他的后脑勺。迟疑着伸出手去，想摸一摸他沁了一层汗的后背。还没碰到皮肤，就听到他说，“季书平，服务结束，你可以走了。”


End file.
